Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Chemically Modified Graphene (CMG) electrodes are employed in Electrical Double Layer Capacitors (EDLCs) and hybrid EDLCs (Faradaic Capacitors) with specific capacitance reported as high as 216 Farads per gram, in part due to the reported specific surface area for graphene of 2630 square meters per gram. These electrodes include highly porous Chemically Modified Graphene (CMG), fabricated, for example, from graphene oxide flakes followed by reduction to form graphene.
The present disclosure appreciates that there are limitations with known CMG electrodes. For example, in sheet form the electrical conductivity of CMG may be less than other forms of graphene, reportedly ten times than graphene formed by chemical vapor deposition. Lower electrical conductivity may lead to a lower specific power and energy loss for a corresponding capacitor due to internal resistance. The present disclosure appreciates that preparing porous graphene electrodes with desirable levels of conductivity and surface area, particularly for use in EDLCs and hybrid EDLCs, may be a complex undertaking.